What the mind has forgotten the heart remembers
by kirei31
Summary: I believed in the saying "what the mind has forgotten the heart remembers"   That's why I kept hoping, that no matter what happens, he would still remember the forgotten memories of his past. He would still remember me…


**Authors Note:** It's been so long since I wrote a one-shot. I'm not good at writing though but I hope you all would like this…^_^. Also this is a very short...short story! hehehehe!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from this story but I do own the plot.

_**o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**_

I believed in the saying "what the mind has forgotten the heart remembers"

That's why I kept hoping, that no matter what happens, he would still remember the forgotten memories of his past.

He would still remember me…

When Draco got into that accident and was diagnosed to have retrograde amnesia, I became patient and tried to show him little by little, the things he forgot including our own memories.

I kept myself from breaking whenever his mercurial eyes would look at me coldly, like a stranger. It reminded me of the days when he used to hate me.

I tried to become understanding whenever he throws his tantrums and yells at me to leave him alone. I tried so many things but it was futile.

I became more and more desperate for him to regain his memories knowing that I, myself, have little time left to live…so I tried to force the memories to come back, but it only made matters worse. Draco became more distant from me and colder.

I couldn't take the pain and anxiety anymore so I withdrew myself from him. I left him alone for weeks which made him a little more agreeable based on his housemates and his friends observations. I became more depressed and stressed out which took a toll on my own body. My body had become weaker and weaker and eventually my consciousness came to a stop.

I was hospitalized in St. Mungo's for months and the mediwitch said that immediate surgery is the last resort left for me, but the percentage of survival is low. Since my illness is not something that can be cured easily by magic and potions, making it more difficult to fix.

I saw how my parents and friends became depressed. In front of me, they pretend to be happy and put on a façade that everything would be fine. But behind closed doors they started to breakdown which made me felt guilty.

As weeks passed by, the hole in my heart got bigger and bigger that I was forced to stay on blood thinners and anticoagulant potions to prevent the possibility of cardiac arrest, even the simple way of breathing is hard on me and I was always tottering in and out of consciousness.

Ginny visited me almost everyday telling me stories and how things are outside my four chambered room. She saw how my face paled every time she sees me and how my once bouncy curls seemed lifeless on the white pillows.

She talked like she used too but avoided the topic about HIM knowing that it would stress me out further and that would be bad for me, but I had to know. No. I need to know.

"So…how is he doing? Does he…" I asked her but trailed off because I don't have the courage to continue. She avoided the question and tried another topic but I persisted.

"Please tell me…" I pleaded to her. She looked at me sadly and sighed.

"He's doing fine…He kept asking for you though…but he doesn't remember. I guess he was just used to the fact that you were always with him after the incident and wondered why you never came back to Hogwarts" She told me sadly.

I felt my chest tighten but I didn't show it on my face so I wouldn't make her worry about me. However, she noticed…

"Please forget about him…please…you're more important right now…" she continued. I felt guilty and it made my chest heavier. I felt suffocated but I hid it.

"I'm…sorry…for putting you guys…through this…" I continued as I tried my best to keep myself from losing consciousness.

"Shhhh….it's okay. Don't talk anymore. Forget the painful things that had happened in the past. Forget that stupid prat" My best friend whispered to me while caressing my hair and removing some strands that covered my pale face.

"Ginny…you know he's not a prat anymore…."I argued weakly as I allowed her caress lull me to sleep.

"Hermione…after your surgery we would help you bring him back so don't worry, just please hold on for a bit longer…" she continued.

I know that she was hurting as well, but I pretended not to notice, so it wouldn't burden her even more. I smiled back at her and told her I wanted to rest for a while and she complied. She was almost out of the room before I called out to her using my last bit of energy. I whispered thank you before I lost consciousness for that day.

The next thing I knew, I was already being prepped up for surgery. The mediwitch explained to me that I was unconscious for 4 days already. She advised to move up the surgery date because it seems that the hole in my heart had already started to get bigger.

Today was my scheduled date for the surgery. I was placed on the stretcher and brought to the inner wards of the OR. I could the strong scent of the disinfectants as I waited for the OR to be prepared.

I listened to the mediwitch explaining the surgery to my parents and friends, telling them the percentage of my survival and the possibility of cardiac arrest during the surgery. I accepted the fact that the surgery might not go as planned so I prepared myself for the worst.

As I lay on the stretcher inside wards the OR, my mind went back to Draco. I wondered if his memories have already came back and if it did, would he come and see me before I'm gone…

Thinking about it, made me lost control over my emotions and I broke down silently. The nurse comforted me telling that the surgery would be fine and that I don't need to worry. Unknown to her that the cause of my distress is something else…

It was already time for me to enter the OR when I heard shouting outside the room. I felt my heart race when I heard his voice yelling to let him in. At that moment, I literally felt my heart lighten and thought to myself that, seeing him was the last thing I wanted to do. That hearing my name from his lips again could make me let go of the little doubt and fear that holds me. I could feel my heart beating so fast like it became strong after hearing his voice. I couldn't breathe but I couldn't care less. I just wanted to see him right now. I want to see myself reflected in his eyes once more.

I waited in anticipation and allowed fear and anxiety to take me in. I watched as the double doors of the room opened revealing the man I longed to see.

At first I couldn't talk or move. I felt numb but afterwards I broke into a smile of relief knowing that even if, I don't survive this surgery, he remembered me….

He walked up to me and grasped my cold hands. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently like before. I closed my eyes in content and asked him the question I longed for an answer.

"Do you remember me now?"

He grasped my hand harder like it was the only link he had with me. He kept silent, like he was afraid to say something. I felt my heart ache and slowly removed my hands from his hold. I brought his face down on mine and looked through the silver eyes that once held me in them…

I sobbed harder while still holding his face close to mine. He allowed me and did not move away from me. He closed his eyes and allowed his own tears to mix with my own. I turned away from him and at that time, the surgeon and the nurses entered the room whisking me away towards the OR.

I closed my eyes and burned the image of him in my mind as the surgery started.

His warm and gentle touch that lingered still on my hand and the tears that fell on my face was the last thing I remembered before the anesthesia relaxed my body into a peaceful slumber.

A single tear escaped my eyes and fell for the last time

Because in the end…

His heart didn't remember….

_**o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o_o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**_

**Author's Note:** So what do you guys think? Just leave a comment! Please and thank you!


End file.
